


Nighttime Conversations

by heratulipsia



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heratulipsia/pseuds/heratulipsia
Summary: Speculation of the team's return from Salem (2x04). Lucy wakes up from a nightmare and has an interesting conversation with Flynn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Flynn has an interesting relationship with Lucy, I think. I don't believe he's necessarily a "shipper" of Lucy and Wyatt- I think he's still more selfish and focused on his mission to bring down RH to really care all that much about other people's romantic entanglements. Unless they impact him in some way, or they can be used to his advantage. But I do think he cares about Lucy in his own way, so I think he would actually be worried about her.  
> We'll see how it actually plays out, but this is just a little something I was thinking about...

Lucy woke with a shout, her shaking hands immediately going to her throat, feeling the bandage covering the rope burn. She was still a little swollen too.

She focused on her breathing. She was safe. There weren't any angry Puritans screaming for her death.

She looked over to the empty bed across the room, thankful that Jiya was either staying with Rufus, or still up somewhere in the bunker. Lucy had gone to sleep earlier than the rest. Nearly being hung seemed a decent excuse to turn in early.  
  
Or to hide, if she was being honest.  
  
But she really couldn’t handle any more sympathetic looks from Rufus or Jiya. Because of _course_ Rufus told Jiya.  
  
Lucy was a strong woman. She knew that. But there was only so much even she could handle. And these last few days- _hell these last few months_ \- had taken their toll. Euphoric highs and devastating lows. She knew she was close to her breaking point, and she’d prefer it if no one was around to see when she inevitably reached it.  
  
When they had first gotten her back from her mother, she’d let her guard down. Wyatt was there… she’d needed that. Needed him. But since that currently wasn’t an option, she’d prefer to be alone. Maybe a good cry in the shower would do the trick.  
  
She started to strip off her covers when a head peaked around the corner.  
  
“Everything alright here?”  
  
She sighed, and remained sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
“Yes. I’m fine.”  
  
“I heard a shout.”  
  
“Yes, Flynn. I had a nightmare. Seeing as how I was almost hung to death that shouldn’t be all that surprising.”  
  
“Of course. And emotional stress tends to let itself play out when we have our guards down. Like when we sleep.” He leaned back against the wall, his senses recognizing the sound of a door opening from down the hall and quick footsteps.  
  
“I'm sorry, I wasn't aware we brought you here to be our psychiatrist? But yes, I would call almost dying emotional stress.” She knew what he was hinting at and didn’t appreciate it at all.  
  
“I’m sorry did Logan not abandon you, the mission, for his wife? That was the whole reason I even went on this trip, was it not?” Flynn raised his voice a bit, assuming his suspicions were correct.  
  
“He did not abandon- he did not abandon the mission. He has been there every time we’ve needed him,” she felt the need to defend him.  
  
“Which is why you needed me?” he challenged.  
  
“His wife is back. I think he can take a few days to get things figured out.”  
  
If this had happened before 1941, she wouldn’t have felt it so deeply. Her hopes had been up. They’d agreed- it had been pretty amazing. A bright spot to help heal the wounds they all suffered.  
  
But he deserved to get his wife back. To be happy. It’s what he’d been working for. Hell, he went to jail to get her back. But after that failed attempt, she kind of thought... well. She didn't really know what she thought.  
  
If the elephant that sat on her chest when she heard where he’d gone was any indication, this was going to take a while to get over.  
  
“And here I'd thought _you_ were his… thing.”  
  
Her eye’s flashed at him. “That is none of your business. And aren’t you supposed to be locked in a room somewhere?”  
  
“It’s not my curfew yet,” he smirked at her, then followed with, “And it _is_ my business if you’re compromised in the field.”  
  
“I’m sorry, if _I’m_ compromised?!” Lucy’s voice raised in pitch and her eyebrows flew sky high. “ _You_ were the one who kept changing the plan and almost got me killed!”  
  
“I saved your life back there,” he pointed his finger and hissed at her. “I think a little appreciation-“  
  
“Are you kidding me?!”  
  
“You were reckless and your head wasn’t in the game. Too caught up in your own drama with _lover boy_ to keep your mouth shut about things anyone from that time period shouldn't know! You’re the historian, you should know better.”  
  
She couldn’t believe this. _He_ was scolding _her_?  
  
“I was too caught up in stopping _you_ from killing everyone who looked at us funny! And that is rich coming from you! You were the one who killed Lincoln with a glock!”  
  
“You know, you were the ones who got me out of prison to help you. I will stop at nothing to bring them down. You said you were on board with that.”  
  
“Yes well there’s a difference in killing a _sleeper agent_ and someone _innocent_! We don’t know everyone who’s important- we could be killing ancestors of other people we know nothing about! Who knows how that would effect the timeline! We got one security guard killed and let Hedy Lamarr become a billionaire and that changed everything!”  
  
He blinked at her in silence.  
  
“And you’re telling me this isn’t about Logan.”  
  
“Flynn,” she ground out as a warning. Her throat was still raw, and this stupid argument with him wasn’t helping.  
  
“You know he came back, earlier.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Rufus must have talked to him. Told him what happened, so he came running back. Wasn't too thrilled with his replacement's performance.”  
  
He tapped the red blotch on his cheek. Lucy had figured that was left over from some mess he got into during their jump. Apparently not.  
  
“Wife or not, he obviously still cares about you.”  
  
“I think dead wife coming back trumps… whatever we were.”  
  
“Mmm,” was his only response.

Lucy rubbed the bandage around her neck again. As much as she hated to admit it, he _did_ manage to get them off that hangman’s block. And she may have lost her head, letting her mouth run away with her. She sighed.  
  
“Even though it should never have gotten that far… thank you.”  
  
“I’m sorry?” he asked, even though she knew he clearly heard her.  
  
“Thank you, for getting me out of there. For doing your job.”  
  
“Was that so hard?”

She rolled her eyes. “Get out of my room, Flynn.”  
  
“Lucy, despite what you might think, I do actually care what happens to you. Remember, we are to become quite good friends in the future.”  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. “You know I’m not too sure we’re on that same path anymore.”  
  
He chuckled, moving towards the door. “Sleep tight, Ms Preston.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s not happening. Every time I close my eyes, there’s a noose around my neck.”  
  
Flynn stopped, then turned back to her.

“I think I know what’ll fix that. Come on.” He nodded his head towards the door.  
  
“What? _Where_?” She wasn't too sure she'd be on board with any of his coping mechanisms.   
  
“A stiff drink and a couple rounds of Texas Holdem. I believe I saw a deck of cards somewhere.”  
  
“Texas Holdem? _Really_?”  
  
“Or is Gin more your game? If you’d rather stay here agonizing over soldier boy and his wife, be my guest.”  
  
She stared at him and slightly shook her head. “You are such an ass.”  
  
He only raised his eyebrows in response.  
  
“Yeah, let’s go,” she sighed in resignation, and started to get off her bed.

Flynn walked out and around the corner, just as a door down the hall was closing. He smirked to himself, glad his senses were still honed enough to detect when he was being watched. Or listened to, in this case. Seems the solider couldn’t keep himself away.  
  
He smirked at Lucy as she came up behind him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing,” he gestured for her to lead them toward the common area. “Lead the way.”


	2. No Easy Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt comes back to the bunker after he hears the team made it back from Salem but Lucy got hurt. He talks with Rufus, and overhears the conversation between Lucy and Flynn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple people asked for it, and I was already thinking about it, so here's Wyatt's POV from listening to Lucy's conversation with Flynn. You also get a bit more from before that took place. I think Wyatt is the hardest for me to pin down in terms of how to write him (Rufus is fun), but I don't hate what I've come up with. 
> 
> I also have the conversation between Wyatt and Lucy somewhat played out in my head too, so I'll probably post a third chapter once I get that figured out. 
> 
> This is probably all going to be irrelevant after the next episode airs- I'm ignoring the fact that Jessica for some reason goes by 'Amanda' for a while...? No idea why yet, so i'm kind of ignoring that...
> 
> Enjoy this for now! ;)

_hope everythings ok man. made it back. lucy got hurt. thought you should know. shes okay though. -R_

Wyatt had three tasks laid out in his mind. Focus on the achievable, and the rest can be figured out later. First, which he was most sure about- hit Flynn as hard as humanly possible. The second- talk to Rufus and Christopher to find out what the hell happened. And the third, well, the last one was basically to figure out how to talk to Lucy. That one he was the least sure of.  
  
He couldn't think of what he'd say when he saw her. What _could_ he say? Rufus said she was okay, physically. He had no idea exactly what had happened, or how she'd react to seeing him.   
  
He felt like the world's worst person alive. He didn't want her to think that she meant nothing to him, because nothing could be further from the truth. He was just being pulled in two very different directions.   
  
Ever since Jessica died, this mission had become the most important part of his life. The people he cared about. The _only_ thing he cared about.     
  
And he'd left without a word. He'd let them down.  
But it was _Jessica_. There was no way he could ignore that. He had to see if it was really her. He _had_ to. They had to understand that.

  
He didn't believe it at first, of course. His palms were sweating, and his heart had stopped when he walked into that bar. But it was her. She was there.  
  
And now things were all kinds of messed up.  
  
He had clearly stopped denying the feelings he had for Lucy, but now... _shit_. He was reeling from every emotion under the sun. Confusion, elation, guilt, worry... But the current one taking control was absolute fury. Directed at Garcia Flynn.

Walking back into the bunker, the guards gave him a rough look, having clearly not enjoyed being overpowered when he'd made his escape. But they let him in without incident. Honestly, he wouldn't have minded letting off a little steam before he saw Flynn. He was slightly concerned he was going to kill the guy.

He heard voices coming from the kitchen, headed that direction, and the blood pulsing through his veins grew louder. He briefly took note of those in the room-Lucy and Mason weren't there. But everyone else was.   
  
Flynn was not a small man, he had a good 6 inches on him, but Wyatt grabbed him up out of the chair by his shirt before anyone had realized he was there. Rufus and Jiya jumped up from their chairs and backed up.  
  
"You had one job Flynn! You keep them safe! That was your _ONE JOB_!" He shook him backwards so his legs hit the back of the couch.

"No," Flynn grabbed ahold of Wyatt's wrists. "My _job_ is to provide you with the necessary information to taking down Rittenhouse." Flynn jerked him forward so he was practically spitting in Wyatt's face. "If your little girlfriend gets herself burned at the stake while you're off playing house with your dead wife that's your fault not mine." Flynn pushed him off.

"She wasn't burned-" Rufus started to correct Flynn's lie, but stopped as Wyatt's fist connected with Flynn's face. 

Flynn's head snapped to the side, and he looked back up at Wyatt, snarling and ready to pounce.  
  
Before he could do so, Agent Christopher stepped in between them, hands up.  
  
"Alright that's enough! Wyatt, calm down. Lucy is fine. She wasn't burned at the stake. She's resting. Now, would you like to be debriefed or would you prefer to keep hitting each other?"

"Can I do both?" he asked, still staring down Flynn.

"Logan, now!" Christopher started walking back toward the room she had claimed as her office.

With one last look at Flynn, Wyatt followed her.

Rufus and Jiya looked at each other, then towards Wyatt's retreating back.

Rufus figured he might need to fill in the blanks.

"Uh, I'm gonna go help with that..."

Jiya just nodded. Hopefully Rufus could calm him down.

* * *

  
After he'd heard the facts- angry Puritans, Benjamin Franklin's mother, the almost hanging- Agent Christopher left her makeshift office, leaving Rufus staring at Wyatt.  
  
Silence covered the room, each waiting for the other to start.

"Soooo... how've you been?" Rufus finally asked. There was no joke to the tone of his voice.

Wyatt gave him a look, clearly unamused.

"No, really. How's Jessica? What's going on? You disappear when we think we're being attacked, then only get "debriefed" from Christopher?" He made air quotes with his fingers. "What the hell, man?"

"I know, I'm sorry Rufus. I know I should have told you. It's just.. it's been a lot."

"Agent Christopher said they were 'looking into it.' What does that mean? Looking into Jessica? They don't think she's Rittenhouse, do they?" 

He sighed. "I don't know. It... feels wrong to even think about it. That it even crossed my mind is..." He shook his head. "Just shows us how much crap keeps getting thrown at us..."  
  
"Do  _you_  think she is?" he questioned.

"No. I don't- I don't know. It's hard, actually. Harder than I thought." Rufus could tell Wyatt was still tightly wound. The pent up energy and frustration was pouring off him in waves.

"I guess I never really looked beyond getting her back. Having her alive. I didn't realize there'd be all this... stuff. Things I don't remember that apparently Time filled in the blanks for. And I'm over analyzing every single one of them. Everything she tells me."

"What do you mean?"  
  
"There are all these things that I supposedly did with her, pictures we took, fights we had, even missions I went on, that I have no memory of. Sometimes she stares at me like I'm this... stranger she doesn't know."

"Yeah, Lucy said the same thing, remember? With Noah? Although no one ever thought he was an 'evil agent of time.'" Rufus added quietly.

Wyatt made a noise Rufus couldn't really decipher.

Of course, if Hollywood hadn't happened, Lucy's the one who Wyatt would be talking to right now. He'd have gone to her from the start. Getting her advice. Her support. How could he ask her what to do now?

"And speaking of Lucy....?" Rufus prompted. 

 Wyatt sighed. He fell back to sit against Christopher's desk. 

"I know. I don't.. I don't know what to say to her. What to-" 

"Does Jessica know about her?" Rufus interrupted. 

"No. How am I supposed to bring that up? 'Hey, so I know we're still technically married, but I slept with someone in 1941.'" 

"That's not what I meant." 

"I know. I just don't know what to do here. I honestly gave up the thought of getting Jessica back. Then Lucy and I just happened and... I don't know how to do this. I don't know what to do. I don't know anything, Rufus." He angrily ran his hand up the back of his head.  
  
"How very Jon Snow of you." Rufus ignored his confused look and continued. "And I wouldn't say you and Lucy "just happened", Wyatt. You two were pining after each other for weeks. Not to mention how crazy you were when she was with her mother and we thought she could be dead."

Wyatt didn't correct him.

"You know I was all prepared to give you this big brother-type speech after we got back from Hollywood. Don't hurt her or else, kinda thing..." 

Wyatt quirked his eyebrow and gave him a small, amused smile. But Rufus's face was serious.

"Don't hurt her, Wyatt."   
  
"And how's that gonna happen?" Wyatt angrily exploded. "How does anyone come out of this situation clean, huh? Tell me how to do that! Please, because I got nothin'!" 

Rufus remained silent, able to give him no real answer. 

Wyatt turned around, staring blankly at the map and papers Christopher had pinned to the wall. 

"You know what the best part is?" Wyatt asked after a beat, turning back to face him, a wry smile on his face.  

Rufus was confused. "There's a best part?" 

"I'm pretty sure they know each other." 

"What?" 

"Or at least she knows of you guys." 

"How?" 

 "I don't know. I'm still trying to piece together what she thinks I do. I guess I've been telling her I've been working on top secret stuff, but I think she still knows you guys are at least my coworkers. She saw my phone when you texted me. That Lucy was hurt. She told me to go see how she was and if she could do anything." 

"Dude."   
  
Wyatt let out a self-deprecating laugh. "I know." 

He had no idea how he was going to handle this. At least Rufus wasn't too angry with him; or at least was understanding enough to sympathize, it seemed. Maybe he could help him keep this mess from getting any worse.  

"So we, uh... we were apparently separated for a while."  

"What? You and Jessica were separated?" Rufus was surprised; he'd always talked about Jessica like she was this perfect woman. Maybe things hadn't been as good as he let on. 

"Yeah. We'd apparently been having some problems. I mean, we fought a lot before, sure. We both have hot tempers, but this seems... like more than before." 

"How long were you separated?" 

"I don't know. From what I can work out, a few months. We apparently just started talking again." 

"Wow. I uh... really have no idea what to say to that." 

"Me either." 

There's another silence, before Wyatt asks quietly, "So uh... how is she?" 

Rufus doesn't blink at the subject change, knowing he's asking about Lucy.  

"Besides freaked out about almost being hung by witch hunters? As good as she can be, I guess. She hasn't really been talking much. Jiya and I have both tried, but she keeps saying she's fine." 

Off Wyatt's continued silence, Rufus asks "What are you going to do?" 

"What _can_ I do?" 

"Uh... talk to her?" 

"Well, yeah, but..." How did he make this better? He's not sure there's a way. "She's sleeping?" 

"In her room, at least." 

"I'll figure it out in the morning then, I guess." 

"You staying here tonight?"

"Yes. I still don't trust Flynn. Especially now."  
  
"Well... Jiya's been staying with me. We can move her stuff back to Lucy's room, but-" 

"No, it's fine. I'll set up a cot in the room across from you." 

"Uh.. yeah, so... that's where they've got Flynn. They can actually lock that door from the outside, so it made the most sense."

"Right, fine."  

"I think that little room next to the bathroom is empty? Or the couch out there?" He winced apologetically. 

"I'll figure it out."

"Are you sure?"

"I've slept worse places, Rufus." He slapped his back.

* * *

  
Wyatt was just getting changed when heard the faint shout from down the hall. He wasn't sure at first that he'd heard anything, until he saw a shadow pass under his door. He quickly put on his sweatpants and threw a shirt over his head, grabbing his gun. Just to be safe.   
  
Opening his door and peaking his head out, nothing seemed amiss, until he heard murmured voices coming from Lucy's opened door. He tried to creep quietly towards it, mentally chastising himself for being a coward, but what he heard next made him stop outright. 

_"...yes, I would call almost dying emotional stress."_

Wyatt closed his eyes. _Jesus_ , he felt like the world's biggest asshole. He'd left her here, without a word. They jumped without him, and she got hurt. And Flynn wasn't making this any easier.

The next thing he heard almost made him barge in and grab the man by the throat. 

 _"...abandoned you- abandoned the mission-"_  

He was using all the restraint he had to not punch the wall he was leaning against. Or to punch Flynn again. God, one hit was not enough for that man.  

But Flynn was at least partially right. Wyatt did practically take off running as soon as he got that text. 

It was funny, really. He got what he'd been hoping for for so long, but now that he had it... Nothing was as he imagined it would be. 

He had fought his feelings for Lucy tooth and nail, refusing to acknowledge them. Of course he could at least admit she was beautiful, because come on, he had eyes. But like he told her by that pool, she was something more to him. She'd saved his life. He'd stopped caring about anything. The more dangerous the mission, the better.    
  
But then his protective instinct toward her grew beyond his mission objective. Less about taking Flynn out, and more about protecting her. Keeping her safe. Helping her.

He turned around and leaned back against the wall. His head hit with a soft thud, and Wyatt worried that they'd realize he was there. When their voices continued, he held his breath, listening.

 _"You were reckless and your head wasn’t in the game. Too caught up in your own drama with lover boy to keep your mouth shut about things anyone from that time period shouldn't know! You’re the historian, you should know better.”_     
  
Wyatt couldn't believe Flynn actually had the audacity to blame Lucy for any of this. She was the main reason any of these time jumps were even remotely successful.

_“I was too caught up in stopping you from killing everyone who looked at us funny! And that is rich coming from you! You were the one who killed Lincoln with a glock!”_  

Exactly. 

The guy raced through time like a bull in a china shop. Not caring at all what he changed, what lives he ruined, as long as Rittenhouse was stopped. Lucy had made the argument before- Why did _Flynn_ get to save his brother with no care to the consequences while they tiptoed around everyone they met.

 _“_ _Yes well there’s a difference in killing a sleeper agent and someone innocent! We don’t know everyone who’s important- we could be killing ancestors of other people we know nothing about! Who knows how that would effect the timeline! We got one security guard killed and let Hedy Lamarr become a billionaire and that changed everything!”_

Wyatt could hear the pain in her voice, and it killed him. He didn't know what they did either. How it changed things. He was sure Christopher and Jiya were digging as deep as they could to figure out what had happened, but he was sure knowing wouldn't make his situation with Lucy any easier.

 _“And you’re telling me this isn’t about Logan.”_

Flynn was such an asshole. If he didn't know Lucy could hold her own against him, he'd charge in there and give him that second hit he'd been asking for.   
  
_"...Wasn't too thrilled with his replacement's performance."_  

Well that was the understatement of the year. 

 _"Wife or not, he obviously still cares about you."_

Whether that was correct or not, who the hell was Flynn to butt in to their personal lives? 

He was almost about to make some noise to stop Flynn from talking, when he heard Lucy's reply.

 _“I think dead wife coming back trumps… whatever we were.”_

He hated himself for causing her pain. She'd been through so much in the last few months, and the fact that he was adding to it ripped him apart. First her sister, then finding out about her father, then the bomb that was her mother... He didn't know how she was still standing. 

She almost wasn't though, because of Flynn. He didn't care how Lucy got into that situation. It was his job to keep them out of danger. No matter what.

Hearing Lucy thank Flynn was almost too much. The guy didn't deserve it.  
  
In the back of his mind, the fleeting thought that he was just blaming Flynn for letting her get hurt because the guilt he was feeling was overwhelming... well. He wouldn't acknowledge that. He couldn't really hit himself. He could hit Flynn.

_"...Every time I close my eyes, there’s a noose around my neck."_

And the blows kept coming. Her voice, saying that- that would haunt him for a while.  

 _"A stiff drink and a couple rounds of Texas Holdem. I believe I saw a deck of cards somewhere.”_    
  
_“Texas Holdem? Really?”_

_“Or is Gin more your game? If you’d rather stay here agonizing over soldier boy and his wife, be my guest.”_

 _"You are such an ass.”_

Yes. Yes he was.

Knowing he didn't want to get caught, Wyatt pushed himself away from the wall as quietly as possible quickly getting back to his room. 

Closing his door, he let his forehead fall against it. 

     

 


End file.
